


kill your conscience (cry yourself to sleep)

by DigiWrites



Series: Among Us: The Collection [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Among Us, Angst, Just very sad, No Fluff, honestly alexa play despacito, look there's more coming here I'm not gonna lie, sorta a prequel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiWrites/pseuds/DigiWrites
Summary: So many are dead.It's time for him to admit it.*Red was the Imposter. 0 Imposters Remain.
Series: Among Us: The Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925080
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	kill your conscience (cry yourself to sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! I wrote something! Writer's block really sucks, but this is going to be a series of fics in my Among Us universe. Angst? You bet. Fluff? Less of it, but every now and then. Spicy Stuff? Every now and then, well-marked of course. I hope you enjoy this one because it fits in weirdly, sorta a prequel to the main universe but not one, in a way. You'll understand when I publish the next one. 
> 
> This fic's title is taken from the song Kill Your Conscience by Shinedown. 
> 
> Come chat with me on my Tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/digimontamer56

Heavy breathing, the slapping of feet against hard metal floors. The sound of tears gently dripping down onto the floor. 

Red darted down the hallway, his mind a jumble. Why. Why. WHY. He saw again, the bloodied, destroyed body on the floor of Reactor, the peaceful, kind Pink. She had wanted to be a gardener, get her own greenhouse when they all finally arrived and colonized the skies of the planet they were going to. 

He saw the nerdy, nervous Lime, his body on the floor of Navigation, the sound of the knife slashing through the suit and right to the skin. The shocked grunt as his datapad fell to the floor, the screen cracking as his sanity did the same. 

He growled, an animalistic, terrible growl, as he marched ever forwards. His objective. What even was his objective anymore? To kill them all? To sabotage this doomed, damned ship until it burst into a flaming explosion? He didn’t know anymore. The faces flashed by. He was the Imposter. He had been this whole time. 

He darted to Electric, jumping into the vent. Hiding. He couldn’t see their faces, couldn’t deal with the suspicion, the crackling tension as they ejected their friends off the ship, and then realized that they weren’t the Imposter. The tears, the breaking. They were all just as broken as him, maybe more so for them. 

They had known everyone who died, known their hopes and dreams and aspirations. They had supported them, and he had killed them. He had taken it from them. He had done it. 

He was the imposter. Thinking that he could live with this, knowing it would break him. He had had to kill his conscience, stop listening to the voice in the back of his head telling him to stop, that this wouldn’t work, that he couldn’t. 

He couldn’t though. 

He jumped out of the vents, running to the cafeteria. He couldn’t. He had done enough, fucked up enough, caused enough bloodshed and pain to all of them. 

He hit the button. 

Everyone came running, as he fell to the floor, his hands up. 

“I’M THE IMPOSTER!” he shouted to them, their shocked faces not visible, but clearly there, just by their stances. 

Orange stared in shock. “N-no. NO! Red!”

Red looked down, unable to face them. “I’m the Imposter,” he said quietly. “Kill me.” Green, the hardiest of them all, the one that had been the backbone of their whole team this whole time, broke down crying. “NO!” Orange screamed. “I am. Vote me.” Red said, his fate sealed. Blue grabbed him, shaking. “Why,” Blue said to him. “Why did you reveal yourself.” Red smiled under his mask. 

“Because you’re all my friends. Because I’m not your friend. Because I can’t keep breaking hearts like this without killing my conscience even more.” 

“Because I love you all.” 

The airlock opened, the air rushing in as Blue dragged him. 

Red stood at the opening, the void of space before him. 

He turned to look at the ones who had become his friends. 

“Never, never make the mistake I did. I am the Imposter. Never let this happen again.” He smiled, pulling his mask off in the face of death. 

“I love you all.” he said with an aura of finality. “Goodbye.” 

Then he stepped out, into the void of space. He floated there before the air supply failed and the crush of space began. 

He was at peace though, wasn’t he? He searched his soul. Yes. Yes, he was, because his conscience could be clearer than it had ever been because now, he didn’t have to cry himself to sleep. Now they were all safe. 

It was over, and maybe that was for the greater good. Just one Imposter in a sea of Crewmates. He was fine. 

The airlock door closed, and the darkness covered him.


End file.
